


Genius Level Repeat Offender

by Karolina98



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, George Kirk was a lovely man, Jim got it from his mama, Winona Kirk is a genius.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina98/pseuds/Karolina98
Summary: Fifteen years later Chris Pike watches Jim Kirk, genius level repeat-offender, drinking, fighting and screwing his life away. All people think about when they hear the kid’s name is his daddy, but all Chris sees is Winona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr: http://little-smartass.tumblr.com/post/78046958734/no-but-what-if-it-was-winona-who-jim-got-his
> 
> And this was pretty much my headcanon, so this happened:

George is a good boy. He comes from a good family. He has a good education and goes to Starfleet Academy because he’s an idealist.   
Winona is a hard drinking, hard fighting, genius ball of rage with a chip on her shoulder the size an elephant would struggle to carry, and from what they call ‘the wrong side of the tracks’.

They meet and it’s love at first sight. Everyone that knows them just shakes their head and laughs. It’ll blow over. Someone as fucked -up as Winona does not end up with a person like George. But it doesn’t blow over. And George adores Winona, all her dark, damaged and messed up bits included. And people (George’s side) get more and more worried about their golden boy.

But it’s George, with all his gentle, calm kindness that slows down Winona a bit. A bit. She is who she is, and who can really walk away from a good barfight? (George).

And George convinces Winona to join Starfleet as well, as she has a bad habit of building bombs and machinery for anyone that can make it sound even just sort of interesting, and there’s a few close calls (Pike and his ilk never were able to prove she built the ionising disruptor for the Ktarians, or that she backed out and ended up causing the fight between them and the Bolian Temple guards). And in the end, Starfleet really does have the best tech to play with.

They marry and have a kid and George’s family stops talking to him, cause really, imagine taking some vulgar little harlot like Winona to the club.. And she’s happy. Really happy. There’s not quite as much leeway to tinker around with volatile junk on a starship, but she gets a kick out of working under Pike, who tried so hard to get her arrested and now has to admire her work. And respect her. That’s new. And she has the greatest, kindest, sweetest, best man in the whole galaxy in her bed and she’s just.. really happy.

Then George dies about ten seconds after Jim is born and Winona just.. dims. There’s not a drink or a fight or a lay in the universe that can make her happy, even for a minute or two. She stretches her grievance leave, then her parental leave till their very breaking point, all the while completely befuddled by those two small, blue eyed, blond haired mini Georges and she just can’t.  
Eventually Starfleet sends her back into space, and not even with Chris as her captain. No, on some new ship, with a new captain. And not seven years after her husband, Winona gets blown up as well. (Why again did she join some organization where old white men tell her what to do? Moron. She might have been way out of her league with those two boys, but she wanted to go back to them.) Her boys end up with her shit brother Frank.

Fifteen years later Chris Pike watches Jim Kirk, genius level repeat-offender, drinking, fighting and screwing his life away. All people think about when they hear the kid’s name is his daddy, but all Chris sees is Winona. He can’t for the life of him think of how George convinced Winona to sign up. He doesn’t exactly have the True Love trump card Kirk senior had. But he will get this kid to join. He will get Jim Kirk to live up to his potential. He failed Winona, but he will make it right with James Tiberius Kirk


End file.
